


On the Edge

by Ahria



Series: Finding Our Way [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First season- sort of pre-romance.  A rooftop and a civil conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

It was one of those warm, breezy summer nights that happened too infrequently.  Usagi was glad for the break in the school year even if she didn’t get a break from fighting evil.  The attacks had been happening more often lately and could almost feel something coming, some conclusion that no one wanted to face.  She shook her head to clear those thoughts away, knowing that dwelling on them wouldn’t do any good.  For now, she had everything she wanted. 

“What on Earth are you doing up there?” someone shouted from the street.  Curious, she leaned forward to get a better view.  Mamoru was standing on the curb, his face pointed up towards her.  It was too far to make out his expression.

“I _was_ enjoying the view.” She yelled back, rolling her eyes.  It wasn’t like she could tell him that after that last youma battle, she hadn’t felt like going home so had instead ended up on the roof of a random apartment building.  Her perch on the ledge was a perfect spot, enabling her to see for miles.  Usagi heard the clank of metal on the fire escape as he climbed up and sighed, not in the mood for their usual confrontation.  She ignored him as he came up behind her.

He studied her as he approached, unnerved by the way her legs dangled in the air.  There was something strangely peaceful about her tonight. 

“What if you fell?” he asked as he sat next to her.  She gave him an odd look, unnerved by the concern in his tone. 

“I won’t fall.” She replied and went back to staring out at the city.  He watched her for a moment more before murmuring, “It’s a nice night.”

She smiled in agreement.


End file.
